


My Misadventures of Crushing on a gay guy

by Simpingforsolangelo



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, F/M, M/M, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Post-The Heroes of Olympus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpingforsolangelo/pseuds/Simpingforsolangelo
Summary: Hi, my name is Amy Cormac and I used to have a crush on Nico Di Angelo... read my story to fing where that got me..Also on quotev @Simpingforsolangelo
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Amy Cormac and I have a big ass crush on Nico Di Angelo.

Now I know what you're going to say, "oh Amy, don't you see how he looks at Will Solace" or "Oh Amy, don't you know, someone who wears his pants that tight can't possibly be straight" but I've heard it all before. I have logic to back me up. 1. He is from the 40s or something if the rumours are true, and LGBTQ+ people didn't get equal rights until.... anyway 2. He used to have a crush on Annabeth Chase, 3. He hates spending all that time with Will, so trust me, and 4. Not to brag but, who wouldn't have a crush on me. I'm like an Aphrodite child breaking all of these hearts. I have platinum blonde hair with two pink strands at the front, one green eye and one blue eye, cupid's bow lips, freckles, I'm short, I'm 14 (same age as Nico) but I still have quite a nice figure. I live in the cabin next to Nico's (the Iris cabin). Why wouldn't he want me?

Hey guys! I wrote the above diary entry a couple months ago and since then I have changed a lot. (hopefully!!) I died my hair, pierced my ears, became friends with Nico, and more importantly, dropped the crush and came out. I will be writing down what happened with my crush on Nico for your enjoyment, so you better enjoy it! Now say goodbye to sensible Amy and hello to bad-tase-big-head-broken-gaydar Amy...


	2. HE'S BACK😱😱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps! (Sorry not sorry at all)  
> Text in brackets is either a translation or a thought from Amy! Hope you enjoy my story and if you do maybe kudos it or add it to your library if you want...

I woke up this morning and thought about how I got my crush on Nico. Was it when he disappeared every few weeks to 'visit Hades'? Or how close he was to the gods? Or how hot the was coming into the battle of Gaia after going through flipping Tartarus? No, it was when he stormed the Empire State Building with Hades, Persephone and Demeter on his trail with a whole army if skeletons ready to kick ass. Yes, that was it. I got claimed soon after that, and began my new life, with half-siblings, and a godly parent, and a cabin. I worked in the infirmary whenever I could. I made friends with Will Solace, and whenever Nico came back I ambushed him with gift baskets and warm welcomes, all of which he pushed away. Will told me not to fret, he might be mourning, for this was just after war, and lots of people were.

27th October, last year.

Here, the story gets interesting. I heard some news about a Halloween party. That threw a spanner in the works, not my works, but Nico's works of staying alone. I found him walking along the beach on day and I decided to talk to him. I caught up to him. "Hey Nico!"

"Hi, Mary, isn't it?"

"Amy. Have you heard about the Halloween party? Do you want to go with me?"

Nico went red and looked up, searching my face. He must have found what he was looking for as he said "No, no thank you."

Yes! Yes I- wait what? What did he say? "Come on, it'll be fun!"

He muttered something under his breath..."sì divertente sicuramente se mi piacevano le ragazze e non ero insicuro"( yes, fun, definitely, if i liked girls and was not insecure." 

"Pardon? Well, I guess I'll see you there anyway!" I squeezed his arm and felt him freeze. Aww cute, he felt emotional about my touch. What emotion though? Who knows. I skipped off and started planning my outfit. Cute, I thought, but goth so he likes it.

(That was over a year before the Battle of Gaia! Now, onto some more recent, and juicy stuff...)

I was helping in the infirmary as usual after the battle of Gaia, when Will looked out of the window and raced out of the infirmary. I was used to Will having random random bursts of energy and doing everyday tasks like a cheetah on helium so I ignored it and finished bandaging up Lacy from the Aphrodite cabin who broke her arm in the battle. I would have kept ignoring it if Will hadn't banged on the window and mouthed something to me and gesturing over to where I saw Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase talking to someone. Suddenly Annabeth shifted positions and I saw who they were talking to, and why Will was so excited.

Nico Di Angelo was back.


End file.
